Wolf River
by rizzlebug
Summary: This'll be a Spring Break Harry will never forget. Warning: A/U M/M-Slash Love between a young man and a much older male.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**On a Tuesday after school seventeen year old Harry Potter seat at his usual table in the back of Sheryl's Family Restaurant. Ms. Sheryl was a charismatic middle aged woman who treated Harry like he was her own son. Every Tuesday she made a special meal just for him which he was most grateful for.**

**Both his parents were very busy people and weekdays were the hardest for the family threesome to be together, even weekends one or the other parent would be seen working overtime. That's why Harry appreciated Ms. Sheryl, if it weren't for her he'd probably be stuck eating cold sandwiches.**

**Finishing up the last bite of potatoes Harry watched the pretty blonde woman glide towards his table. "How are you doing, sprout?" **

**Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "You know I hate that pet name."**

"**But that's what you are, my pet." she smiled mischievously pinching his cheek.**

"**Every things fine, thank you for the meal." **

**They both said their goodbyes as Harry headed out the door, the sound of a chiming bell was the last he heard as he made his way down the sidewalk.**

**The greatest thing about Sheryl's restaurant was that it was just a walk away from his house. He glanced down the street as he crossed over heading towards the third house on the end of Main Street.**

**His family home was old and small, with white paint chipping off here and there (his father swore one day they'd repaint the place). The house sat between a daycare and an antique shop owned by the most unique elderly couple you'd possibly meet. Mr. Hardee swears he despises children yet loves to talk to anyone about times past either it be with a pig or random children on the street. Mrs. Hardee was a little bonkers. She'd probably lose her head if it weren't attached to her body.**

**The steps were weak and creaked with every step he made up to the porch, he paid no mind as he dug in to his bag for his key. Surprisingly the door was unlocked meaning one of his parents were home.**

**He tossed his bag on to the lazy boy in the living room, he could see his mom sitting at the table in the kitchen most likely filling out bills or looking over case files. His mom was a Humans Resource Consultant, she mostly helped people who needed health benefits. She was a woman who took her job seriously and cared for every person who needed her help.**

**His father on the other hand was a police officer, who hated his job. 'To much paper work, not enough action. Not worth the small pay!' he'd always say to Harry. He wondered why his dad stuck to a job he hated so much, but he always figured his dad was waiting for that one chance to be a hero. His mom told him she prayed that day never came.**

"**Harry dear, is that you?"**

"**It's me mom."**

"**Oh, good come in here will you. I need to discuss some thing with you."**

**Oh boy, discuss always means sit down, shut up, and do what ever I'm about to tell you. He seat down beside her looking over her worn face. His mom even though looking so tired with her messy red hair pulled up and wearing nothing but his dads old t-shirt and jeans still was pretty. She'd probably always be so even when she's old and gray. **

"**Next week is spring break for your school and I know you were looking forward to lazing around the house and spending time with Ron and Hermione, but I'm sorry to say you'll have to change planes."**

**Harry's jaw dropped, his friends and him were planning on going to the cabin that week. What's his mom doing now.**

**She eyed him with deep green eyes, the same shade of his own. "I didn't want to tell you this, but it'll have to come out." She folded her hands placing them in her lap. "Your father and I have been seeing a couples therapist and we all thought it be a good idea if the two of use, meaning James and myself, spent some time together."**

**Harry was dumbfounded, he didn't know his parents marriage was in trouble. "Next week we'll be going on vacation and since I neither want you home alone or causing havoc at the cabin while your Godfathers not there. You'll be staying with a friend of mine."**

"**But why can't I just stay with Ron and his family?"**

"**Because as you know, the Weasley's are having a family reunion that week meaning their home will be to full for you to stay."**

"**Well, Hermione…"**

"**Harry James Potter, you know we don't allow you to stay over with girls, even if it's Hermione. The same goes for her own parents."**

**Harry slouched in to his chair unhappy with the whole turn around. It's good that his parents want to save their marriage but don't drag his life down because of it. "Where will I be staying?"**

"**He's an old friend from my school days. You never got the chance to meet him, because you're father and him did not get along. He was most gracious to take you in for the week."**

"**What does dad think about this?"**

"**He'll get over it." **

**Harry just shuck his head and excused himself from the table. Better not argue with his mom right now seeing as she most likely had it in with his father. Grabbing his bag he walked in to his bedroom, fully prepared to make a call to Ron as soon as he got out of the shower.**

**Later that night Harry laid awake listening to the church bells a block away chime it midnight. The sound was always soothing for him, but not tonight. Tonight he could here his parents arguing and he couldn't help the foreboding feeling this left him. Why had he never noticed his parents relationship fading? And who was this male friend of his mom that his dad doesn't even like?**

**All the questions rattling inside his head caused falling asleep impossible. Eventually, he crawled out from under the covers and walked in to his sanctuary. There was a small room attached to his that had many windows looking outside towards Main Street. He transformed it one day in to his own personal sitting room where he played host to guest. Even though there were many cars passing during the day at night this room was strangely the most peaceful. **

**Sitting down he looked across the street towards Café Amore and then towards The Blue Apartment complex. All the lights were out except for the occasional lamp in one or two of the apartments. He wondered to himself if Remus was up, the man was a bit of an insomniac. **

**The lights on the street lamps left a soft glow in the room and it calmed Harry down long enough to get his head straight. Soon his eyes were closing and with his head laid on top the arm rest. He instantly fell asleep.**

**By the end of the week Harry was beginning to feel dread from the up coming visit to a strangers house. He had absolutely no idea who this guy was and all his mom told him was the guys name. What kind of name was Severus Snape, anyways? **

**He did try to talk to his dad about the guy, but all he got was a sneer from his father and his mother sending threatening glares towards his father. Now all he knew was his father deeply hated the guy and his mom was angry with his dad because of it.**

**Sighing to himself Harry made his way out of the school heading for home when Ron caught up with him. "Harry, you okay man?"**

**Ronald Weasley, was Harry's best friend. They've been together since the fourth grade when Ron introduced himself on the school bus. They met Hermione two weeks later when she accidentally knocked several books on top Ron's head in the school library. Although the incident was really caused by Ron who bumped in to the latter Hermione was hanging off of, but Ron will never admit to it.**

"**Fine, just dreading spring break."**

"**Don't feel so bad at least you wont be staying in a house crowded by Weasley's." Ron scrunched up his face in annoyance. "The whole lot of them are insane."**

**Harry smiled at that. Ron's family was a great friendly bunch of people and some times he wished he had such wide spread relations. Ron came from a large family of seven, but that coming week their tiny home would be full of aunts, uncles, cousins, and both sets of grandparents.**

**Harry turned a corner leaving Ron heading for his own home. He decided to stop in to Bell's Bookshop, he might as well grab a book or two to read while away. Bell's Bookshop was a tiny little corner store crowded with so many books you could barely make it through the door let alone to the check out in the back of the room.**

**The shop was passed on from child to child since 1928. Right now it was being run by Hermione's grandmother Ursula. Hermione seat at a table covered with stacks of books as she wrote out homework. Trust Hermione to start right away on spring break school work, while Ron and himself waited in till the last minute.**

"**Hello Harry." Hermione said as her head was still bent over a piece of paper. "What can I do you for?"**

"**Uh, well, I need a book."**

"**What kind of book?"**

"**A reading book." he said a little annoyed to be talking to the top of her head then to her face.**

**Finally looking up from her paperwork Hermione late out a breath of frustration, "I meant what genre of book would you like to read?"**

**Fiddling with some books on top the table he answered, "I don't know."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes while standing, "Come on lets find some thing that want hurt your brain to much, maybe a picture book will do."**

**Afterwards Harry left with three books in hands and a tired Hermione shoving at his back. He decided on three books apart of a series about a young genius who goes up against Leprechauns and Fairies or some thing like that. Hermione said he'd like it, but knowing her he'd might wind up bored after two pages of the first book.**

**That night Harry's mother spoke to him explaining 'The Plan' as she titled it. Saturday they'll get the house in order and every thing packed and ready for all three of them so Sunday nothing will get in the way of church and spending time together. They'll wake up early Monday morning around three and begin heading north where they'll leave Harry at Severus's home. Afterward , his parents will leave and head off to the airport.**

**Both James and Harry stayed silent through her speech neither wanting to interrupt and cause her to start lecturing both of them. Finally she finished and Harry nodded his head in understanding, but James just made a grunt in disapproval of 'The Plan', yet said nothing against it. **

**To bad for Lily her perfect plan did not go according to… well 'plan'. Saturday she forgot to set the alarm and Lily woke up around ten in the morning. Both Harry and James practically refused to move out of bed so she was stuck with cleaning up the house. By the time Harry rolled out of bed he was swiftly sent in to the kitchen to clear out the fridge and sending things over to the Hardee's. Harry did all wearing nothing but his pajamas which, of course, caused Mr. Hardee a good time of ridiculing him. **

**When James got up Lily jumped right on his back forcing him to take her shopping while he gets the car washed. Harry was left at home to pack.**

**Sunday was just as bad. James was called in to work and after a long fight with Lily headed off and did not return home in till late that night. Harry went to church with his mom who looked close to tears on the drive there. It was an emotional ridden day and Harry did not know what to think about his parents. He did not want his parents divorcing, but the way it look maybe divorce was the better option.**

**That night Harry's parents spent the night arguing, he knew this because that's what woke him up around one in the morning. It was probably the worst fight he ever heard between his parents.**

**The ride to Wolf's River was painstakingly slow with his parents silently fuming up front and Harry trying to pay attention to the music on his iPod. Finally, Harry got fed up with the silence and decided to ask questions.**

"**Hey mom, you grew up here right?"**

"**Yes, my parents had a river view home." she sighed and looked outside the window. "Most of my childhood was lived out there. God, I loved that house."**

"**What happened to it?"**

"**Your 'aunt' sold it off after your grandfather passed away." he could here the deep seated anger rolling off her tongue.**

**His Aunt Petunia and mother never got along. He knew why, of course, the horse faced woman was as cruel as a viper. Her husband and son were no different, fat loathsome pigs they were. The first and last time he met his relations was back when he was nine. His Aunt swatted his hand when he grabbed for seconds at the table, causing there to be an argument between her and his mom. His Uncle called him a 'Little Sissy Boy' when his mom told them he was a part of the town theater club. This lead to another fight but between his dad and Uncle. Then the breaking point was when his cousin punched him in the face for playing with a yoyo that was underneath a pile of broken toys in the corner of his extra bedroom.**

**Harry flinched in remembrance. He turned back to his iPod and switched it off, for some reason he really wanted to know about his mom's past. "So does this Severus guy have a river view home?"**

"**No, his home is deep in the woods."**

"**You mean shack don't you?" James sad grumpily.**

**Lily just ignored him and turned in her seat to face Harry, "His house isn't so bad. The woods surrounding it was his and my favorite place to play."**

"**So you knew him for that long?"**

"**We met in the first grade, when my parents moved use there."**

"**What's this guy like? You never told me any thing about him, but his name." he said with a pout.**

**Lily smiled at her foolish son, "He…" she started pausing to think over her words. "Is a little rough around the edges, but he truly is a good man."**

**A snort from his father confirmed what he thought of that. Lily still ignored him while turning back around in her seat. Sighing, Harry went back to his iPod now wondering over his mothers comment. The guy sounded as if he was going to be a git, but he'd have to trust his mothers judgment so far she has never been wrong about a person.**

**Wolf River was beautiful with a diamond light sparkle on it's surface. The homes here were a mixture of pleasant country houses, big plantation like farms, and a variety of modern suburban homes. His dad turned off on to a dirt road leading away from the river. The path was rough with so many holes Harry was surprised someone's house was at the end of it. His fathers filthy mouth pretty much agreed.**

**Finally the car stopped out front the saddest looking places he ever laid eyes on. There was no grass around the house and right in front stood a creepy dead tree which was close to being up rooted. The house was small and the roof looked close to caving in and an old run down truck sat out front.**

"**Mom, are you series?" She just glared at him causing Harry to shut his mouth and step out of the car. **

**A man came out of the house and Harry was a little happy he wasn't some unclean redneck wearing overalls. He was a man who looked as if he spent to much time inside. His hair was apparently long, but was neatly tide back off his face. His facial features were sharp and his eyes were most frighteningly dark. **

**Lily smile was near glowing, "Severus!"**

**The man smiled in turn, which made Harry shiver. The man when he first saw him looked as if he never smiled a day in his life, but one look at his mother and years faded off that morose face. He was handsome in some unforeseen way.**

"**Hello Snivellus." he heard his father say snidely.**

"**Potter, it's good to see you've never out grown your immaturity."**

"**Boys! Boys! Not here!" said his mother glowering at the both of them. "Harry, come here."**

**Harry walked to his mothers side staring up at the tall man before him. He was much taller then the both of them, even reaching a few inches higher then his own dad, but no surprise there most people were taller then him and his parents.**

"**Harry, I'd like you to meet Severus Snape." She then turned to Severus, "This is my son Harry."**

"**Nice to meet you, sir." he said kindly offering out a hand. The man took it, but did not reply a greeting all Harry saw was the mans eyes narrowing just a smidge.**

"**I'd once again like to thank you Severus. You have no idea how grateful I am." **

**Severus turned to his mother eyes now warm, "It's my pleasure Lily. All you need but ask."**

"**Lily lets go! I got Harry's things out already!" his father yelled from the car. **

**Lily turned angry eyes at her husband, but grabbed Harry's shoulder, "Go say goodbye to your father. I need to speak to Severus for a moment."**

**By the time Harry's parents left the two were once again fuming at one another. He sighed in defeat and looked at the man beside him. Severus Snape was giving him the most unusual look he'd ever come across. "Er, sir, where will I be sleeping?"**

"**Follow me." he gruffly said not even bothering to pick any of Harry's things up out of his yard. Harry tossed the two bags across each shoulder before taking step behind the man.**

**The inside of the house was much nicer then the outside. They stepped in to the kitchen which was small but pleasant and Severus lead him to a door seat between the refrigerator and counter. His room was the size of a cubicle and plain with just a lamp on a table beside his undressed bed. "This is it. I'll have clean sheets for you once there done drying out back."**

**Harry flinched at that. No drier apparently, hopefully there's a washing machine because he certainly want be doing his clothes by hand. "Thank you, sir."**

**The door was closed behind the man as he left Harry to his room. "Thank God." he muttered to himself. This Snape character didn't bode well for Harry. He most definitely liked his mother that was for sure, but he showed no signs that Harry was welcome here.**

**Tossing his bags to the floor he flopped on top his bed, stirring up dust as he did so. "Ew, you could of at least cleaned the bed for me."**

**He stood up dusting off his back and shoulders. His only choice was to flip the mattress over. Doing so caused more dust to scatter in the room, Harry was forced to leave after that. A room full of dust was bad on the lungs.**

**Stepping back in to the kitchen he looked around for Snape, but the man was no where in sight. Sighing he moved around a counter and in to what seemed to be the living room which sadly had no TV, but plenty of books. Hermione would of felt it homely.**

**The books on the mans shelves were a variety of theology and philosophy, science and biology, he even had science fiction and horror. Maybe, if the books he bought from Hermione were no good he'd find some thing to entertain him here.**

**Just as he were about to grab one of the books off the shelf footsteps came stepping through the kitchen. Turning Harry found Mr. Snape holding a wicker basket with fresh linings and a scowl on his face. "I'd ask you not to touch any of my personal belongings, Mr. Potter."**

"**Not even books?"**

**The man just stood glaring, "I have your bedding now go put them on. I will not have you laying about while here."**

**Harry glared back at the man, but it felt more like a pout. Grabbing the basket out of the mans hands he went back to the bedroom at least pleased the dust had settled, for the moment.**

**That afternoon Harry was found in the kitchen sitting at the counter waiting for Mr. Snape to fill his bowl with the stew the man had been cooking. Surprisingly it smelt brilliant he just hoped it tasted just as good. Finally the sight of chunky beef, carrots, potatoes and broth was before him. His mouth water ready to dig in, but knowing better waited for Mr. Snape to bless the meal.**

**He stayed silent before turning to see the man already eating which shocked Harry a little bit. Looking up Severus caught the boys eyes searching him, "If you're not going to eat then I'd advice you to head to bed, because I will not have ungrateful brats in my presence."**

"**Er, no sir." he said lamely before bowing his head praying alone. He felt watched as he went about it, but ignored the aggravated feeling, before eating. The food was very good and he thank .**

**The rest of the meal was quite and Harry was to curious to keep it so, "Mr. Snape, what exactly do you do for a living?"**

**The man looked as if he were just going to ignore him but after another bite he looked up with those dark insufferable eyes and answered, "I'm a teacher at Wolf Creek High School."**

**A teacher Harry thought now understanding the no nonsense attitude the man paraded around. "Ah, so what do you teach?"**

"**History." **

"**What Grade do you teach?"**

"**Ninth to Twelfth."**

"**Do you…"**

"**Mr. Potter, I am not about to sit here and play twenty questions with you. I like my peace now please silence yourself."**

**Harry pouted, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. Finishing up he brought the dish to the sink and kindly washed it before putting it in to the drainer beside the sink. He was a bought to head to his room before Snape stopped him. "Now that you are finished go sit down so I can explain the rules around here."**

**Scuffing his feet on the floor he went and seat on the only couch in the living room, which was lumpy and very uncomfortable. Snape remained in the kitchen cleaning up his bowl and storing the leftovers in the fridge. Finally, he fixed himself a glass of a brown liquid, most definitely alcohol, before sitting down in to the comfortable leather chair.**

"**Now, like I said before you will be carrying your weight around here. I will not have a lazy brat staying cooped up in that room." He took a sip before seating it on top a stand with a lamp glowing bright. "I wake up around five in the morning, but I'll be most gracious to allow you to sleep till seven."**

**Harry was close to replying sarcastically, but chose not to, this man seemed like he'd back hand him in a second. "When you wake up there will be a meal sitting out for you. You will eat no matter what the contents. I'll expect you dressed by eight."**

"**This week I have things planed for use to do, each of this events are educational. Your mother told me before she left that you were doing poor in History I am to remedy this for her and you better do as well." Another sip was took from the glass as the man lend back to get himself comfortable. "There will be no foolishness within these walls and most certainly no poking your nose where it is unwanted, especially in my bedroom."**

"**If you wish to read one of my books you are most welcome, but I must implore you to ask first. Also, you are allowed to wonder where ever you please outside, but tell me before taking off and also to be home before dark. Any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head in answer a permanent frown etched on his face. "Good, now go take a bath. Go through that door and straight to bed afterwards. Your allowed to stay up till ten, I'll be checking up on you."**

**After the bath Harry laid in his bed his mind full of miserable thoughts and prayed God would send his parents home happy and in love with one another. He wished he wasn't all alone here. Ron and Hermione were together even though they lived a few miles from each other. Why didn't his parents leave him with Remus, but he knew the answer to that and rolled over closing his eyes.**

**The door opened and Mr. Snape stood in the door frame; "Are you asleep?" he asked a bit coldly. Harry rolled back over facing him. "It's a minute past ten, lights out." And with that said he flipped the switch off and left the room. Harry childishly stuck his tongue out before his eyes agreed with Snape and drifted off to sleep.**


End file.
